Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by xxMazzy
Summary: Jackson Jekyll has always felt inferior to his twin brother, Holt Hyde, after it became apparent that Holt had supernatural powers and he had none. Will he be able to settle in to a new life in the town of Merston without too much drama?


_A story about Monster High, the awesome new franchise from Mattel. Monster High is an online show about the fashionable teenage children of famous monsters. The main characters include Frankie Stein, daughter of Frankenstein, Draculaura, daughter of Dracula, Clawdeen Wolf, daughter of the werewolf, Lagoona Blue, daughter of the sea monster, Cleo De Nile, daughter of the mummy, Deuce Gorgon, son of Medusa and Ghoulia Yelps, daughter of the zombie. You can find out all about their characters on the official website. There is also another character, Holt Hyde. He is yet to have appeared in webisodes but in the diary that comes with the Draculaura doll she talks of a new human neighbour called Jackson Jekyll. Could they be the same person? Since in _'The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll & Mr Hyde'_, the two are the same person. In my story, well, just read on to find out..._

Jackson Jekyll has always felt he is less than his twin brother, Holt Hyde, after it became apparent that Holt had supernatural powers and he had none. However, he hopes that moving to a new town will finally give him the chance to live a good life, as he and Holt will be attending seperate schools.

Upon arrival at their new home, Jackson realises that their new neighbours aren't so normal, and he begins to develop a crush on teenage vegetarian vampire, Draculaura. With Holt attending Draculaura's ghoul school, Monster High, and being in the same class as her, will it all end in tears?

* * *

><p>"Come on man! Just one match- or are you afraid you'll lose?"<p>

Fifteen year old Jackson Jekyll was trying his very best to keep his gaze out of the car window and on the passing countryside, but as he was relatively smart and actually tended to pick up on things, he knew that his older brother by ten minutes was not the sort of person (well, technically not a person, but still) to take a hint. Mainly because Holt was too stupid and hotheaded to understand anything as complex as human emotion or body language.

Jackson turned his head slightly towards his sniggering twin, shuddering at the thought that something as grotesque as this could even be minorly related to him. If Holt was clever enough to understand Jackson's reaction, he would have known that his brother's head was only facing his direction to prevent an undoubtedly smoky outcome, and not the fact that he was actually interested.

"What?" he asked, irritated. Though it wasn't like Holt would pick that up.

Holt's right elbow was resting on the arm rest pulled down between the two back seats of the jet black Mercedes, complete with red leather seats. His hand was in the air, in a gesture for an arm wrestle, a sneer on his (rather handsome) face. There was no way of denying that Holt was an attractive person. Large, deep brown eyes, messy auburn hair, straight nose, strong, firm jaw and soft lips that Jackson knew had kissed way too many plain human teenage girls. Or 'normies' as Holt liked to call them. His arms were muscular, as was the rest of his body, and he often wore tight fitted t-shirts just to drive the girls that bit more crazy.

Jackson thought of all the other times he had arm wrestled Holt. None had ended well and the situation normally ended with Holt destroying something (something often being Jackson's limbs), but he also knew that if he refused to do as his brother asked things could get really, really ugly. Jackson's parents couldn't control Holt, and it surprised him that they weren't in the least bit grateful for having one normal child, but then again, they were almost as bad as Holt.

With a heavy sigh, Jackson placed his own right elbow on the arm rest and let Holt clasp his hand tightly. He could try just not putting any effort in to get things over quickly, but Holt had a way of knowing when you were messing him around (which was kind of good since he didn't know much else). Resisting the force of his brother's hand, Jackson noticed Holt was now biting his lip in concentration- he really hated losing. His muscles were tense and Jackson could feel the pain in his arms, but it was worth it to see his brother thinking so hard.

After five minutes, and with neither of their arms having moved an inch, Jackson's hand began to feel hot. And not from the sweat of the firm grip. Jackson knew what was coming, and rapidly tried to pull his hand away from his brother's, but Holt wasn't having that. He looked Jackson in the eye and smirked.

"HOLT! STOP IT!" Mrs. Hyde screamed, but Holt continued to smirk even harder. Jackson couldn't bare to look as his smoldering hand as he stared into his brother's now light, bright, pupil-less yellow eyes. His auburn hair was now ablaze; an actual live flame flickering wildly on top of his head, and his usually yellowish skin was white hot and slowly turning a shade of blue. Jackson knew that his brother's hand would also be emitting flames, and they would not harm him at all, but Jackson's ordinary human skin could not withstand it.

"You can't make me," Holt defined simply, and it was nothing but the truth: mess with Holt, get burned- literally.

Suddenly the car screeched to a halt. Dr Jekyll had pressed his foot down a bit too quickly, but luckily theirs was the only car on this single lane country road for miles around.

"Holt cut that out right now!" he yelled, but Holt so little as glanced at him. There was only one way to make Holt stop- to slowly let him win- and although Jackson was now clenching his teeth and his eyes were watering from the pain, he had to do this, therefore focusing on anything but the sharp, burning pains in his hand, he began to weaken the force of his grip on Holt's hand, and let Hold push his down until it hit slammed down on to the surface of the hard, leather arm rest.

Holt settled down, the flames died out, and he let go of Jackson's hand, laughing cruely.

Gasping, wincing, hurting- Jackson let his arm drag his limp hand onto his lap and he dared to look down at it, panting, choking back tears. It was raw. Red. The skin was already starting to blister; it was messed up pretty bad. But Jackson did not flinch at the sight of his mauled hand at all. After the amount of times he had seen it in this state he knew that somehow, magically, it would be okay. His father, Dr Jekyll, didn't earn the title of 'doctor' for nothing. He could fix Jackson's hand easily. Jackson's only growing problem was that ugly patch at the top on the back of his left thigh, where his Dad took the skin grafts for Jackson's singed hand from time and time again- they had all lost count of the many times Holt had injured his so called twin brother.

Holt was still laughing as he placed both his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"Don't you dare pull a stunt like that while I'm driving again, Holt Sebastian Hyde!" Dr Jekyll warned, at the same time restarting the car.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!" Mrs Hyde affirmed sharply. She herself had the supernatural, inflammable powers of her eldest son, and that meant that Holt was closer to her than his father, however, she could properly control her abilities and understood the differences between right and wrong. She only set alight when it was absolutely necessary, and apparently calming Holt down wasn't one of those situations.

"Oh but Mom!" Holt whined just like a little kid- another one of the few things that he knew- he could get his own way with his mother if he complained about it enough. However he would not be able to conjure more flames for a good twenty minutes now, in Jackson's opinion a very good thing. These twenty minutes usually gave Holt enough time to sulk and get over it so that there was no need for things to get hot again.

"No buts!" Mrs Hyde snapped. "Every time we warn you about you and your 'arm wrestling' and every time you still keep seriously harming your brother!"

"But he doesn't mind, Mom! Right Jackson?" Holt nudged his brother violently with his elbow, still noticeably warm from his heat spell, and glared into his eyes with a look that said: 'if you don't play along, you'll be playing with fire as soon as Mom and Dad aren't around'. Luckily for Holt his smoky gray hoody was a fair few sizes too large (for comfort, so Mrs Hyde said) and concealed the violent nudge from his mother's prying eyes. The fact the hood was also way too big was another bonus- it went well past his perfectly shaped ears and hid his full profile from view, so neither would she notice him glaring at Jackson.

Jackson simply stared at his brother for a moment, before rolling his eyes and continuing to gaze out of the window. He really didn't care what Holt threatened- he's just keep out his way as usual by helping his Mom with the dinner and then resorting to watching TV in the same room where both of his parents would reside... so long as a new home still kept old family traditions.

"See, Mom," Holt expressed. "_No_ hard feelings."

Mrs Hyde gave a heavy sigh and turned back around; once again her fifteen year old son had won her over in a tiny insignificant feud that they shouldn't even be having, and Jackson felt severely embarrassed that even his own mother could not stand up to Holt. He glanced down at his delicate injured hand which was a result of this ridicule, and for what felt like the millionth time he was thankful that his dad was an expert plastic surgeon that would give even the likes of Frankenstein a run for his money. After he had seen to it and worked his splendour, you could barely tell that Jackson's hand was in any way imperfect. _Barely_.

* * *

><p><em>BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!<em>

Jackson was awoken from his pleasant and peaceful slumber in the red leather back seat of their family Mercedes by his Dad honking the car horn in a frenzy at a small and battered old silver Renault driven by a young guy with deep purple skin and crammed full with his dorky various monster college friends, a sign that announced he had only just learned to take the wheel himself displayed clearly on the rear.

"How most of the so-called youth pass their fucking tests these days I will never bloody know!" Dr Jekyll cussed, in turn receiving a rather stern look from Mrs Hyde. She was a very proud and proper lady, and still believed that a woman should never ever swear and more importantly a gentleman should never ever say anything obscene in front of one.

"_Fucking_ idiots, aren't they Dad?" Holt joined in, stressing the 'F' word in his sentence. Holt's vocabulary Jackson suspected would be made up of about twenty thousand words, most of which would be crude words and their many slang terms from all parts of the world.

Jackson watched his mother forcing herself not to turn around and scold Holt, with some difficulty, and he didn't blame her. He knew how much his Mom hated to hear her son saying such things, but they both knew it wasn't worth the hassle, as Holt wouldn't listen either way.

"Are we even anywhere near there yet anyway?" Holt questioned impatiently, for the first time of the thirteen hour car journey paying attention to the outside surroundings.

"Yes, actually," Mrs Hyde answered, looking at the oversized and outdated map she held in her hands which was blocking out half of the windscreen. "We're about twenty minutes away in fact," she confirmed.

Just then they passed an old, rusting sign with several bullet holes in it to their right which read 'Welcome to Merston, where the people are really greener!'

"Pah! What a lame phrase- 'where the people are really greener'. That's really gonna welcome the normies!" Holt laughed hard, and Mrs Hyde added in a false chuckle of her own just to keep him happy.

"Well, it is the monster capital of the world," Jackson explained matter of factly- he was surprised that his brother could even read the sign. In any case, he thought it was quite clever. He had also realised before hand that Merston was an anagram for 'monster'.

"And by greener, it could just mean they look after the environment."

"Oh shut up you freak! I'm not having you embarrassing me with your pathetic know-it-all attitude after we move in, you got that?" Holt warned.

"I'm the freak, am I?" Jackson dared; there weren't many times when he insulted Holt back. "I'm not the one who sets my relatives on fire."

"On fire? Hardly. You overreact too much."

Jackson was about to protest, but Dr Jekyll calmly interrupted. "Please boys, will you stop it? I need to get my bearings around here and it's hard to do with you two squabbling inanely. I'm assuming you don't want to make this thirteen hour trip a fifteen hour one, do you?"

It was a rhetorical question, but of course Holt was unaware of such a thing and still replied. "No way! I hate these freakin' car journies!"

"Which is why you're both going to shut up, right now," he assured them both, and even Holt did as he was told.

As they drove into the rather quaint and historic looking town which they would now begin to call their home, it became clear that if you didn't already know that this place was the monster capital of the world, once you got inside it was pretty damn obvious. Everywhere, in any direction you turned your head, there were monsters everywhere: werewolves, vampires, ghouls, ghosts, zombies, seapeople, humanimals, warlocks, witches, gorgons, countless different forms of the undead and the ones that stood out the most to Jackson- those that were like Holt. Those with the supernatural powers of fire of water. Maybe now he wasn't completely unique at school he wouldn't be so full of himself. Hopefully that would be another great thing about life here.

The town of Merston may well be the monster capital of the world, but there were just as many humans here as there are monsters, you just didn't notice them as much with all the freakishly fabulous beings wandering the streets amongst them. Monsters and humans got along perfectly here, unlike in other cities where there was constant competition to be the best. Even so, it was also the only place where they were schooled separately, but not until they reached high school. There were two huge high schools in Merston; Merston High which was the human high school Jackson would be attending, and Monster High- the school Holt would be going to. Normies and monsters were separated once they reached high school because it was widely believed that they needed very different educations from then on, and thought it would be better just to keep the whole thing separate from a certain age. Monsters still made friends with normies though, when they met at parks and mauls after school, and surprisingly they still had a lot in common, but Jackson was looking forward to going to school with people where he wouldn't feel so much of a freak with. In his old school he had been one of the few humans in the year and Holt had made his life a living hell. Holt was in the popular crowd whilst Jackson was a no mark loser, and Holt even denied they were related. Of course it was obvious; other than the hair, skin, eyes, Jackson's lack of muscle and the whole burning thing they were identical. But people didn't seem to care. Whether they were taking his lunch money or gym kit, Holt and co lived to make Jackson miserable, and when Dr Jekyll finally announced that his job was moving them to Merston, Jackson actually leaped up and kissed him. Holt, unsurprisingly, threw his usual tantrum, and was threatening to burn down the house after he had already destroyed Mrs Hyde's best chairs before Jackson had the intelligence to use the fire extinguisher on him. This was, typically, strictly forbidden so of course Jackson has then been banished to his room like a little eight year old, but he didn't care. Finally he was going to get out of here and go somewhere where he could live the 'good times' Holt often showed off about. Hey, maybe he'd even find a nice, ordinary girlfriend. And for once one that didn't ditch him the moment they met Holt. Now he was actually arriving in Merston, it seemed unreal- especially since Holt hadn't even complained about the state of the place, over than the so called dumb message on the welcoming sign.

"Get fucked!" yelled a tall and muscular boy who looked about Holt and Jackson's age from outside. He had what looked like snake skin covering the tops of his bare arms and Jackson regretted that the guy was wearing sunglasses, as he was undoubtedly a gorgon and could turn Holt to stone with one look. The retaliation had been caused by them stopping at traffic lights, and Holt winding down the window to wolf whistle at the snake boy's mummified girlfriend. She was, actually, very attractive- olive skinned, brunette hair streaked with honey blonde and perfect bangs that framed her super model face with high cheek bones and deep blue eyes.

"Holt! Wind the window back up!" Mrs Hyde hissed, looking warily at the rude offender who was now heading towards their car. Holt just laughed his laugh they were all so familiar with welcoming the trouble. Obviously he hadn't yet realised exactly just what this boy was and the fact that he had the ability to turn him to stone if he only swiped off his shades. He was literally a step away from the open car window when the lights switched to green and Dr Jekyll slammed his foot down so hard they were at huge risk of hitting the car in front. As Holt winded up the window, laughing, nobody dared say a thing. As far as Jackson was concerned, Holt had already made an enemy in this new town. Things couldn't be better.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so that was the first chapter, hope you enjoyed! Please review! Thanks!<em>


End file.
